Taking control
by fashiongirl97
Summary: A murder...A new country...realisation that life isn't what you want it to be. One person realises that they can change the life they have for the better. AU. slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Control**

_**This fanfic is a crossover between Ashes to Ashes and NCIS.**_

_**Ashes to Ashes- Pre. Episode 3.8. the team work in 21**__**st**__** century London. **_

_**N.C.I.S. – randomly set where Kate is still alive, and still working on Gibbs' team, Jenny Shepard is also alive and still director. **_

_**This is AU- not necessary to have seen NCIS. Hope you enjoy. **_

When a dead US marine, who went AWOL, turns up dead, 5 days later in Fenchurch east, much to the disapproval of DCI Gene Hunt, him and his team are forced to procees with a joint investigation with N.C.I.S. in Washington D.C. Yet the death of a marine for one person, makes them see the world in a whole different light, and makes them realise what they want from life more now than ever before.

**Chapter 1**

"Petty Officer Mathew Ward, went AWOL on the 15th October, turned up 5 days later, dead, in Fenchurch. Special Agent Gibbs and his team where looking for him, tracking phone signals, credit card usage etc. since 3 days ago." Said Alex from th passenger seat of the black Honda they had been lent by N.C.I.S.

"yes thank-you Quincy, we've all read the file. Right we're gonna find the piece a scum that did this and get outta this country, right?"

"Yes Guv" replied Ray.

Guv just don't go in there all guns blazing, these people have more authority than we do." Said Alex.

"Load a poofs" replied Gene.

"Ma'am" Said Shaz from the back seat.

"Yes Shaz"

"The director wants to talk to you when we get to N.C.I.S about the case in her office."

"Okay thanks Shaz."

"A woman, the directors a BIRD!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny Shepard was sat in her office going over the case file for what must have been the third time that morning. 5:00 am she had got in, gone over the file, sorted out a car for the british police and then read up on her guests.

'D.C.I. Hunt- "Ruthless and Bullish" …"Sticks to his ways"

"so much like Gibbs" she'd thought, "that should be fun"

D.S. Carling- "Womaniser"…"hard shell, soft centre"

"Tony, Tony all over"

D.C. Skellton- "Desperate to impress"…"tries hard"

"McGee so like McGee"

W.P.C. Granger- "Very clever"…"works exceptionally hard"

"Kate, god its like a double of them all" Over the page was someone who was slightly closer to Jenny and for a reason unknown to her she studied it closer.

D.I. Drake- "Alex Drake is nearing her third year under D.C.I. Hunt. She has proven herself to be a strong minded woman whom focuses on all cases she studies with optimism, unlike her fellow colleges. Since arriving at Fenchurch Alex has attempted to tame her D.C.I. and also teach C.I.D. physiological skills which have shown to help many a case, much, unfortunately to the disapproval of her D.C.I. …"

Jenny stopped, it was like she'd read her own evaluation from when she was younger. And so she decided she had to meet Alex Drake.

_**Please review!**_

_**Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Hope it's ok!**_

Gene walked into the main N.C.I.S room, followed closely by Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz. Tony leant back on his chair staring at Alex as she walked closer, he leant forward and took her hand. Yet unbeknown to him Alex had read his file and knew all about him. "Tony DiNozzzo, and yes it is Italian. How about dinner some time? Or maybe skip the dinner." He said.

"Aahh Special Agent DiNozzo. The womanizer, I must say I expected you to be younger" replied Alex.

"Bolly, your presence is required by the lady upstairs. We're 'ere to work not flirt. Go!" Off Alex went sighing. She walked past Kate who was laughing her head off, and Tony who was looking confused, to add to the effect she decided to give him a little wink.

"McGee Refill!" Shouted Gibbs.

"Yes boss" he replied.

"Christopher, tea 5 sugars, you can get it seaming as you slept the 'ole way and kept the rest of the plane awake with your snoring."

"Yes Guv"

"Rays just the same ma'am, we all kinda learnt the chat up lines. W.P.C Sharron Granger, by the way, but everyone calls me Shaz." Shaz said to Kate.

Kate laughed "ya kinda learn all of them after a while don't you, and how to reply. Oh and you don't need to call me ma'am, I'm Kate." Shaz returned a smile and so the pair began to talk.

"Your wasting your time there mate, Ray by the way."

"Tony, wasting me time eh?"

"Post bird in't she, not az chance." So they all went on with their own conversations, until Gibbs told them all to get on with some work, and so they did. He was surprised by how well and fast they all shut up, DiNozzo was the only one he had to remind and he wasn't surprised by that. Meanwhile Alex was uostairs.

"Director, D.I. Drake is here." Said Cynthia.

"Send her in" replied the classily dressed woman. Alex walked in, she had worn a suit, much to the amusement of Gene, as she wanted to make a good impression.

"Ma'am you wanted to see me." Alex said.

"Yes I did, may I call you Alex?"

"Of cause Ma'am"

"Jenny, please. I notice you have written all the reports to do with the case, and not D.C.I. Hunt, why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I always do them. The Guv doesn't much like reports and if truth be told, he's pretty rubbish at them."

"So is Gibbs." The pair talked and went over the case. Alex was amazed by how easy Jenny was to talk to, and was pleased that she was also a psychologist which allowed Alex to have a decent conversation. Jenny was overwhelmed by how pleasant and extraordinarily cleaver Alex was. They continued to study the case, both forgetting the difference in rank between them, and just went over the facts like friends. Hours past and the pair gathered more and more information about the Oficer, and gradually, built up a psychological profile of both killer and victim. Then Alex looked at the clock: 12:45.

"Bother!" she said slightly louder than intended.

"What?" questioned Jenny.

"It's quarter to one already. The Guv'll go mad, another late night for me then."

"Why?"

"I'll have to get more work done, he thinks psychology is a waste of time, not really working. So in his view, I haven't been working."

"O, right. Look I will be working till 9, 10 tonight. If you want to wirk up here I'd be more than happy to have you."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Said Alex getting the paper. Jenny smiled; there was something about Alex's enthusiasm that was contagious.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex returned to the rest of the team who looked to be working hard. "Lady Bolls, nice of us to grace us with your presence. While you have been upstairs sipping tea. We have been doing some real work. Me, Raymondo and Tony 'ere are off to Wards' flat, You are staying here. Christopher and McGeek over there are doing computer stuff, Granger and Kate are looking into 'is service 'istory an' you are doin' whatever it is you usually do, okay?" stated Gene. He was obviously in a bad mood, he hated joint investigations so that was obviously doing him no favours. Alex walked over to Special Agent Gibbs' desk. "Sir?" Gibbs looked up. "Director Shepard and myself have put together a psychological profile of Petty Officer Ward and his killer from the information in the file. The Guv usually isn't bothered by them, just puts them in files to make them look good. I didn't know if you'd want them or not."

"Didn't know Jenny did psychology."

"She's very good. You'd think she graduated yesterday."

"Thanks I'll read them later." He looked at her face, surprise filled it. Obviously to him a lot of what she did was not appreciated. "Right you are coming with me" he said standing up.

"Where we off?"

"Autopsy, Ducky has some information on C.O.D. and T.O.D. for us." Alex followed him, amazed that he was actually going to read the profiles, but more so that he wanted to know about the body.

_**Please review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The morgue was a cold mettle room, and Ducky was nothing like Alex had expected, he was quite small, had glasses and was unexpectedly to Alex, Scottish. "Care to guess what cause of death was D.I. Drake?" he questioned, Gibbs looked at her.

"I would say blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Probably from a reasonably heavy object and maybe rounded from the shape of the room. No sign of defensive wounds suggesting he was either attacked from behind or he knew his attacker." Stated Alex, "How did I do?"

"Very well, in fact you where stop my dear. You'd better watch this one Jethro." Gibbs laughed.

"Ye, Abby wants a word, forensics." Said Gibbs with a smile, "O, Ducky did you say you had T.O.D. too?"

"Yes sorry Jetho, obviously I can't be certain without knowing water temperature. In fact this reminds me of a case I worked on when I was a young apprentice. We found a body, now it was a young female Petty Officer, she must have only been 20 years old. Now it turned out she had been dead a month, yet she was found in the dead sea, now the dead sea has of the highest amounts of salt in its water, now that salt had preserved…"

"Duck."

"O, sorry, 5-6 days ago."

"Around the time he went AWOL, thanks Duck." Alex followed Gibbs out of autopsy and into the lift. He looked at her, "How d'you know so much about C.O.D. from just looking at him?"

"I've from different picked bits up from different cases, but I also did a secondment with the C.I.A. quite a few years ago now. I learnt a lot from them, I know they're not exactly liked very much but they do work very hard. Anyway I've never really had a chance to use it though, the Guv doesn't much care for theories and reports, he prefers the facts."

"I get the impression D.C.I. Hunt doesn't much care for a lot"

"The Guvs a really good D.C.I. he's just, well, stuck in his ways. He much prefers the old fashioned ways of policing which unfortunately for me means I usually end up with the paper work." As they reached Abby's lab Alex got her first look at the forensic scientist, she didn't much look like the forensics that the met used, she was a Goth for starters and this surprised Alex. She'd expected some nerdish girl, but by the way that Gibbs looked at her, she was good. When Abby first saw Alex she ran over and gave Alex a hug. "Alex right? I'm Abby, you're from London, Tony told me, I went to London last year. I saw Big Ben, the London Eye. But you probably won't be bothered because you live there and all."

"ABBY" Said Gibbs in a reasonably loud sarcastic tone. "What you got?"

"O, right ye sorry Gibbs, so I analysed the Petty Officers clothes, and I got nothing the water had taken away all usable evidence."

"So why did you call me down here Abs?"

"Patience Gibbs, I got the CCTV footage from the ship he was serving on, and first Petty Officer Ward goes out on deck, then another guy follows him."

"Did you get a face?"

"Better than that I got a name, Petty Officer Kevin Mason, 26, served in the same unit as Ward and he has a bit of a shaky record, a few warnings for behaviour but nothing serious."

"Thanks Abs." said Gibbs, kissing her on the cheek; he walked towards the lift, Alex following. "What now sir?" she asked.

"Talk to his C.O. I want him bringing in."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"He'll be on a flight tonight, should be here by 10am tomorrow. I tried to get him here tonight but the officer I spoke to was having nothing." Said Alex putting down the phone.

"Wards place was clean. Had a strange collection of snow globes though." Said Tony who had just arrived back with Gene and Ray.

"Right beer o'clock I think, Raymondo, Christopher, c'mon." Said Gene , as he left the room with both Chris and Ray close behind. The rest carried on working, and all was silent for the next few hours, until at 19:30 Gibbs spoke and broke the silence in the room. "Tony, Kate, McGee, get off, you worked well today."

"Thanks Boss." Said Tony grabbing his coat and leaving.

"Go on Shaz, you can go join the others. Finish that off tomorrow." Informed Alex.

"Okay, you coming ma'am?"

"No, not yet Shaz I've still got a few things to finish off here first, then the super wants me to deal with a few case files which are apparently 'diabolical, and a disgrace to the MET' as you can probably guess they're from west."

"Okay ma'am, night."

"Night Shaz."

Once Shaz had left the room Gibbs leant back on his chair and looked across at the D.I. "Ma'am, eh?"

"Not exactly my choice, it was the only way I could get any respect, none of them where used to working under a woman."

"I'm not slating it, in this line of work you have to do what you have to do to get ahead." Alex smiled and got back to her work. Fifteen minutes later Jenny came down, "What happened to joining me in my office?" she asked, as she sat down in Tony's chair and placed her paperwork on his desk.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Replied Alex.

"It's alright." And so the trio sat in silence for the next half hour, all concentrating on the work in front of them, that was until Jenny put down her pen signalling she was done. "Alex are you happy, working under D.C.I. Hunt?"

"I suppose so, I mean I put in for a promotion to D.C.I. a few months ago, there was a position going in Fenchurch West, and I thought I'd try my chances." She said. "I didn't get it though, another D.C.I. did, from Devon I think he was, anyway his position was filled by his D.I. So really I stopped looking."

"Stop interrogating the woman Jen!" said Gibbs also putting down his pen.

"Finished Jethro?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Not quite, I finished all the paperwork regarding this case, and e-mailed it to the super, but I've still got loads of paperwork to do with other cases to get on with. You two go, honestly I'm used to working late alone, I do it most nights."

"Nope, you're coming too. C'mon, while you are working under this roof, I am your superior, so, I am ordering you to leave that until tomorrow, so, let's go and get something to eat. Don't even think about saying no, get your coat and bag and come on." Demanded Jenny.

"Yes ma'am" said Alex jokingly, Alex, Jenny and Gibbs got their Jackets and headed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So there we were, locked in a maximum security government volt, boiling hot, the Guv in his open shirt and me basically in my underwear, curls dropped and thinking we were about to die when all of a sudden the door is open and Chris, Ray and Shaz are there staring at us both half naked." They all burst out laughing. The three of them where sat in a small Chinese, eating and laughing like old friends. Nobody would have guessed they had only met that morning. "Just off to the ladies room." Said Alex, excusing herself. Once she had left the table Gibbs leant forward, "She reminds me of you, you know. When we first met you were just like that, inelegant, hardworking, and desperate to do some good to the world."

"God help her then, if she is anything like me." Said Jenny. "Did you work alright with her today?"

"Ye, ye she's alright, works hard and puts forward ideas. She could do really well for herself, with some guidance. But it doesn't seem like she is getting it."

"Luckily, I got the guidance." Alex returned to her seat and the trio continued to talk. As the night grew old they began to head back, Gibbs to his house, Jenny to hers, and Alex to her hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex entered the Georgetown hotel and checked in. The sound of Ray, Chris and the Guv having fun could be heard from the bar. Part of her wanted to go in and join them but then again, she'd had such a nice evening of pleasant, funny conversation without getting drunk. Then shaz came out. "Hey ma'am, where have you been?"

"I went out for a meal with special agent Gibbs and Director Shepard."

"O, right. Have fun?"

"Yes I did, it was nice to have an inelegant conversation with someone who wasn't drunk or staring down my top." Shaz laughed.

"You gonna join them?"

"No I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Shaz."

"Night ma'am." Today ahd been different for Alex, it had woken her up in a way. Today she had realised that she may well be away from Molly, but it didn't mean she couldn't have a life. Tomorrow would be a new start for her.

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Alex was in the N.C.I.S. building by 7:30, knowing she hadn't finished the paperwork last night she had decided to finish it this morning, and preferably before the rest of the team got in. She had finished all of last night's paperwork, and al it now needed was the Guv's signature, now she was working through the current case, tying up any lose ends when Jenny arrived, and said; "Hey, what time did you get in?"

"Bout half seven." Alex replied with a smile.

"Do you ever stop working?" they both laughed, and Jenny walked off to her office. Around fifteen minutes later Alex had finished all the paperwork she could do, to do with the Petty Officers death, and it was now only quarter past eight. Knowing the others wouldn't be in for at least another half hour she decided to go and get some coffee, and so that the day at least started well, one for Gibbs too.

When she returned from the coffee shop, Gibbs was sat at his desk. He looked up to see who it was, and on seeing it was Alex said, "Did you do all this paperwork last night?" as he stared at the case file.

"No, I did it this morning." She replied, "Just went to get some coffee, I thought that you'd want one, reckoned you were a black, no sugar and an extra shot kindda man."

" Yep. Thanks" he said taking the cup. Alex returned to her desk and by quarter to nine shaz had arrived, followed closely by Kate, Tony and McGee who were arguing as usual. Ales though was getting annoyed at the fact that neither the Guv, nor Ray nor Chris had arrived yet. At twenty past ten Gibbs announced that he would be interviewing Mason in ten minutes. 'Late' thought Alex, yet a wave of relief passed over her at the fact too, it meant that she could at least have one last try at getting the Guv to arrive on time, she hopes anyway. Picking up her mobile she walked to the edge of the room and typed in the Guv's number, yet there was no answer and it went to voicemail again. "Guv, where the bloomin' hell are you? Look I've been covering for you three all morning, now, I don't care if you're saving the bloomin Queens life, you ring me! We're interviewing Mason in 5 minutes, you have to give me something to say! I can't just keep saying you'll all be here soon. Just god damn ring me!" she hung up the phone and walked over to Shaz who was working as usual. "Shaz, have you seen the Guv, Ray or Chris this morning?"

"No ma'am. Not since they all went off with them girls."

"What girls?"

"You know the three divorcees in the bar last night. They were all drunk."

"So the reason they're not here is because they're still in bed. I'm gonna kill 'em all!"

"D.I. Drake!" shouted Gibbs. She smiled as she walked over to the silver haired man. "Where are the rest of your team?"

"In bed I should imagine sir, but I don't know for sure." Alex said in an annoyed tone.

"Right then, you're interviewing with me then."

"Thank-you sir." And off the pair walked towards the interviewing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex walked back into the squad room with a smile on her face, due to the result. Gene stepped out of the lift followed by Ray and Chris. Alex stormed over. "Guv, a word!" she said in a stern voice.

"What?"

"Where the hell have you three been? I'm your D.I. not you P.A. I'm not here to do your paperwork and cover your backside."

"I've been in bed. These two where here, you sent them two out for coffee , and as for you been my D.I. I'm your D.C.I. I tell you what to do not the other way around."

"Right, those two where never here, and I never sent them out for coffee!"

"You didn't?"

"No. O, and by the way, the interview went fine, he confessed, hit him over the head. O, and Gibbs asked me to help him interview. Thanks for asking!" shouted Alex storming off.

"DRAKE! Where are you going?"

"To see the director, she wants to talk to me!" replied Alex. C.I.D. wasn't affected by the row, they were all used to the blazing rows. Gibbs on the other hand was linking how much like a married couple they were. DiNozzo was staring at Alex's bum when he was quickly re-awakened by a slap to the back of the head, "Sorry Boss."

Alex composed herself before entering Jenny's office. "Jenny you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to say congratulations about the case. I hear you and Gibbs cracked the case.

"Yes we did. It turns out Mason hit Ward over the head with a Snow Globe."

"Well then. Look I've really enjoyed having you here the last few days, and I was wondering if you would like a job, I would like you to work as a special agent on Gibbs' team. I could have your stuff shipped over, you could stay with me for as long as you want, and your Super would be sad to see you go, but not surprised if you accept. So all we need is your answer."

"Are you sure you would want me, not some young ambitious probie?"

"I chose you. Probies are good, but we need experienced people too, and you fit the bill perfectly."

"Thank-you, but I don't mean to be rude, but could I have ten minutes to think about it please?"

"Yes, as long as I have an answer by 4pm as that is when the London flight leaves." Alex smiled and walked out onto the catwalk and looked down. The case finished, Gene was telling Chris and Ray off, while Shaz was working. Tony though was arguing with Kate and McGee in a playful way, while Gibbs just let them get on with it and smiled to himself. The two teams where so different, and Alex had decided which side she would rather be on, and she was surprised by her decision. But maybe it was time to take control of her own life.

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer I don't own A2A other wise it would still be on out TV's or there would at least be a Christmas special.**_

_**Hope this is ok. :P**_

Alex took a deep breath and walked back into Jenny's office. "Back already?" she asked leaning back in her chair. "Yes, I would like to thank you for your job offer. It's very kind of you, and I would like to accept your offer. I quite like the sound of Special Agent Drake."

"Well then, welcome to NCIS Alex."

"Thank you Director. What happens now?"

"Well I need to sort out some paper work, and your superintendent needs to talk to you. I told him that you would give him a ring."

"Ok, and Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything."

"Your more than welcome. You deserve it."

With that A;ex picked up her phone and went to the edge of the room and pressing speed dial for the Super."

"_Hello." _said a delicate voice.

"Hello, my name is DI Drake, may I speak to superintendent Thomson.

"_I'll put you through."_

"Thank you."

"_DI Drake, thank you for ringing. Excuse me for getting straight to the pint but what was your answer." _Questioned the middle aged man.

"I have accepted sir."

"_Congratulations Alex. I have to admit you will be missed though."_ And so they talked for the next half hour, the conversation ended with superintendent Thomson sending his best wishes and Alex thanking him for everything.

"So I have arranged for all your thing to be shipped over, and for your flight back to be cancelled. You can stay with me for as long as you wish. How did things go with your DSI? Asked Jenny. She was obviously exited at the chance to work with such a cleaver and determined woman.

"Yes, it went well, erm… he was very supportive and wished me all the best. Even said there would always be a job for me with the Met. If this doesn't work out."

That's good. You ready to tell the cavalry?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. " the pair left Jenny's office and walked down to where the two things were.

"If I may have your attention. I would like to thank Fenchurch East CID on behalf of NCIS for helping solve this case. If you hadn't been here then it could have gotten very messy." Said Jenny in her director's voice. "CID, I have booked you four seats on the flight back to London this afternoon, it leaves at 16 00."

Alex took a deep breath. It was now or never, she had to tell them, it wasn't worth them not knowing. "Director Shepard has only booked four seats as I will not be returning to London with you." Alex paused.

"Having a bit of a holiday are we Lady B?" Asked the Guv.

"No actually Guv. I'm not returning with you because I have been offered a job with NCIS on Gibbs' team. I have accepted. The super has given me the all clear and given me his best wishes. He was, for once, very pleasant."

"We are on about the same Super here aren't we?" asked Ray.

"We are yes Ray. I know he's not the straightest copper on the block, but he's been very pleasant actually."

"Straight Copper? He's more bent that a bloomin' round about." They all smiled and Ray got up. "But all joking aside ma'am, I'm really pleased for you. All the best ye?"

"Thanks Ray."

"Ye, congratulations Ma'am, I'll really miss you but you deserve it." Said Shaz and so they all said their good byes, congratulations and welcomes. Funny stories were shared, laughs were heard, and insults made. Yet no one seemed to care, because a feeling of joy filled every one. Everyone except Gene. He was stood looking out of the window, Alex had shocked her with her announcement, he hadn't expected it. _I never even knew,_ _never even realised she was unhappy. What kind of DCI doesn't notice that his DI is __unhappy__? What kind of man__ doesn't notice a woman is unhappy? Why though? I know I didn't pay her enough __attention__, didn't thank her for doing my paperwork or covering for me. But she could have spoken to me. Couldn't she?_

Alex had noticed Gene was stood alone by the window. When she stood next to him, she barely had time to breath before she spoke.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"They say that you know when you're happy because when you look around, what you see triggers memories, happy memories. But if when you look around and all you see is things you wish you could forget. That's when you know you are not happy. When I look around all I see is losing molly, all the death, losing my parents. Things I just wish I could forget. Gene I can't do it anymore. I need to start taking control of my life, in a new country, with a new job and who knows, maybe even a new man." Alex turned away and walked back to where everyone else was stood. The smile soon came back to her face. An hour later Alex, Gene, Ray, Chris and Shaz stood with their luggage outside of the hotel.

Shaz was first to say her goodbye. She stepped towards the older woman and hugged her. Tears ran down both of the women's faces.

"Thank you. These last few years, I have actually felt like a copper and not as though I'm working in a café. I owe you so so much." Shaz said.

"Hey, you deserve it, all of it. You are a brilliant copper and the guv realises that now. Promise me that you'll ring every week yeah?"

"I promise. Good bye ma'am."

"I'm not your superior any more shaz, its Alex now."

"Good bye Alex."

"Good bye Shaz."

The pair hugged once more before Shaz went into her taxi. Chris came soon after and Gently kissed the brunette on the cheek."

"Look after Shaz, Chris."

"I will do. Look after yourself bos-ma'am-I mean Alex."

"I will do Chris, goodbye."

"Good bye."

And off he went to join Shaz. Then came a man she had detested at first yet in recent months come to care for like a brother. "Promise me something Ray…" said Alex. "Promise me you'll look out for the Guv. He isn't immortal like he likes to think he is. He's just the same as the rest of us; he's human believe it or not. Plus, he more than certainly isn't always right, he need reminding of that sometimes, just like we all do."

"I promise. It won't be the same without you and the Guv at each other's throats constantly." He looked over to where his DCI was stood. "Don't tell 'im, but we 'ave a joke in CID, that you two are like an old married couple. Don't tell him this either but there's a pool as to whether the two of you would get a room or kill each other first."

"I suppose in a way we were like an old married couple weren't we? Keep in touch yeah? Don't be afraid to ring me if you want or even if you just want to talk. I'll always be here to help and offer a friendly ear."

"I will. Thank you, goodbye Alex." He said kissing her on the cheek. Just as he had after the arsonist had nearly killed them all.

"Goodbye Ray."

She smiled, even though there was a tear rolling down her cheek she still smiled. It felt like she was saying goodbye to her children, her family. After all she had taken each and every one of them under her wing in a different way. Ra went over and joined Chris and Shaz. The three of them were so close, like siblings. Alex Drake turned around to look at her former DCI and Guv.

As he stood there along he looked at her and said: "Ya know boll, I 'ate t'say it but I think they'll miss ya."

"I'll miss them too. But they'll cope, they coped before me they'll cope after me."

"Jus' about."

She smiled. "Just about. What about you Gene, will you miss me?"

"Ye, ye bolly I will. We've 'ad some good times."

"That we have. Even if I did get us locked in a top secret government volt."

"Ray going under cover in a gay bar."

"And me going under cover as an agency girl god only knows how many times."

"I only got ya t'do that so I could see ya wear summort skimpy."

"I know. For the record Gene, I'll miss you too? But you had better keep in touch. Just because you're not my DCI anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I will. Promise me summort though bolls…"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll look after yourself, and be careful. I know you and I know how you have a habit of attracting the loonies. Watch out won't you."

"I will. But you had better promise me something too."

"What else?"

"You've gfot a good team there, and you're lucky. Just remember that."

"I will bolls, I will. I'm guessin' you're gonna 'ave some final demand or summort."

"I do. Ray to DI, Shaz to DC. Give it a month and see whether you want Chris or Shaz as your DS." They both smiled. "Good bye Guv." As she spoke he stepped forward and kissed her. She had a smile on her face.

"See you around Bolly kecks."

"See you around Guv." She whispered, and with that Gene walked over to the taxi with Ray, Chris and Shaz, and as it drove away Alex got into her taxi and began to start her new life. As they drove through the bustling City a lone tear rolled down her cheek as she remember each and every laugh, cry, set-up, interview and argument with the people she considered family. Because tonight she would reminisce, tomorrow she would start anew, because she had taken control…

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please leave me a review! **_

_**Would you like a sequel?**_

_**IS it any good?**_

_**Do pigs fly?**_

_**What ever it is leave me a review and if you have a suggestion for a story for either NCIS or A2A then please leave me a revier or PM me.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**xx**_


End file.
